


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, headcanons galore, i got an idea, i wanted to write about notts parents, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jester asks Nott about where her parents are.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Family

Jester sits with her, after the weird metal bull thing is dead and Nott is trying not to think about wanting a drink to stop the jitters in her hands that had made it harder for her to shoot recently. 

She looks up at her when she sighs, seeing the weird uncertain look in her eyes as she bites her lip. Nott isn’t sure what she’s thinking, if she’s worried about her weird archfey god or the Stone and Clay Families and what they can do for the people trapped when they have the energy back in the morning. Either way, Nott isn’t sure she likes that worried look on Jester. 

“Hey Nott, you know how when we went to Felderwin and we found your son and you told us that your a halfling and a lot of bad stuff happened for you?” Jester asks finally, looking at her now. 

Nott’s ears droop, and she sighs, “I am familiar, what, what about it Jessie?” she asks, hesitant. 

Her hands clasp and Jester starts rubbing them together as she shifts awkwardly, “Well, it’s just, Luc was with a neighbor after Yeza was stolen, but you told us that your parents and brothers lived there too when you were a kid, but you didn’t go to see them or even really mention them at all until recently. Maybe your brothers are awful and it makes sense you wouldn’t wanna see them at that moment but your parents…”

“Ashlee and T’ravys.” Nott supplies, when it looks like Jester isn’t sure. 

She nods, “Yes, your parents Ashlee and T’ravys you said were really nice and loving and cared about you even though I feel like they kinda could have probably stopped your brothers from being mean bullies to you if they tried probably, but…that’s not what I was going to ask.”

She tilts her head, “Was their a question there?”

“No! I wanted to ask why you didn’t go to see your mama and dad when we went to Felderwin! Were they there, did they die?! Nott are your parents dead and you didn’t wanna tell us! Are your brothers dead too, did your family all get taken by the goblins and gobbled up and eaten?!” 

Nott lifts her hands up, stopping Jester when she grabbed her shoulders before she could shake her or get more worried and louder and make everyone else come and see what was going on, “No, no! Nothing like that. It’s, Ah, a funny story actually? Well, maybe not exactly funny, but ah. They are alive, they just… all moved out of Felderwin after I turned twenty? A bit after my wedding, I think?”

Jester frowns, sitting back with her arms crossed loosely around her stomach, “Why? You stayed and they all left without you?”

“Well, um. My family wanted to, get away from the danger that Felderwin faced, you know? So, they found a nice piece of land out in the country a few miles away from any other village and wanted to set up their farm. So they could control their own produce you know? My family tended to the tillage besides me, when I was little, and they also had a barn with animals. They, they wanted to um, avoid their livestock being stolen? And their animals being killed?”

“They left you to protect their animals and plants?” Jester asks, nose scrunching up. 

She shakes her head quickly, “No! Well, well, my brothers said they were leaving me alone because a cow was more useful then me. Which is, kinda true, in a, in a way, but-”

“That isn’t true at all! Your so useful and also really great besides being useful. I’d rather be your friend then a cows!” 

Nott giggles slightly, the sound making Jester’s smile return just a bit, “Thank you. But ah, they left, after I turned twenty and a little bit after my wedding, Because they knew I had Yeza to take care of me for awhile, while they set the land and the farm up. They would have come back to get me and Yeza and, and Luc, once everything was all set, so I could raise my child in a safer place.”

“Oooohhhh…”

“Yeah, so um. They were going to come back, as soon as everything was ready! But it takes awhile to build a house and a barn and plant the crops and get the animals settled and um, so, so they had been setting it up for about three or so years. When the, when the scenario they left Felderwin to avoid, the goblins and um, everything, happened to me they were… safe like they planned I guess?”

Jester’s frown is back, and she looks close to tears, “Oh, Nott!”

Nott nods, looking down at her hands clasped on her knees, “I don’t, know what Yeza told them, if they sent any letters. I don’t know if I, if I even had a funeral? But, you know, they didn’t abandon me! They are still alive, still around. Just, someplace between Felderwin and Kamordah. In the planes where theirs no mountains or forests or evil fucking witches.”

Jester grabs hold of her hands, and she looks up to see small tears on her face as she pulls her into a hug, “Oh! That’s really sad Nott! But don’t worry, we’ll visit them sometime maybe, and tell them your totally alive so they aren’t sad anymore. I’m sure they’d be happy to see you, and I’d love to meet your parents, since you met mine! And! We can prank your brothers! I think it would be fun, we can plan it with the Traveler, right?” she asks.

Nott hears laughter behind her that sounds like it belongs to the archfey but can’t turn around in her hug to check, but she smiles and nods anyway, “I’d like that, Jester.” she laughs a little herself and returns the hug. 


End file.
